Bondage
by Emeraldear
Summary: A brand new game released on January 16, 2035, seemed harmless enough when two girls logged in for the first time. However, when five children are selected to join a game created party known as 'The Glitches' they find they may never return to the real world again. Play along with Emerlyn and her new friends as they try find a way out of their Bondage.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jan. 16th, 2035

We're a gaming family. It's a normal happening in these years. I was so thrilled to hear that the newest version of video game was coming out on my birthday. I mean how many times does that happen? Okay, scratch that, but still! Oh! Where are my manners? I should probably introduce my family and I. Well, my name is Emerlyn Rose Saring, but you can call me Eme. I have wavy gold blonde hair down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. For clothing I where a lime shirt with a black jacket, dark grey 'Christian' culottes, culottes that are like a skirt but are parted for better moving, like pants, but culottes. My shoes are dark brown, almost black, fashion boots and I where black gaming headphones with green on the sides, oh and a boom mic. I guess I have a fair, tannish skin and emerald green eyes.

Now, my brother is also a gamer. He wears a white hoodie with draw strings and on the back is a MineCraft redstone. For his pants he wears jeans with white chains in the pockets and black sneakers with white soles. His hair is dark brown, he has pine green eyes, and pale pinkish skin. You'll normally find his nose in a YouTube video. As for our parents we usually only see them at night because of the wacked out day shifts these years. They fix each of us breakfast and lunch then they'd fix us dinner before going off to sleep. So, now since you know what we look like and a little bit about my family I should probably get to the story right?

* * *

><p>My birthday... January 16th, 2035. My 15th birthday and the release date of the newest game and gaming console. Of course I was going to buy it myself. After shutting off my alarm clock that blared at 6:00 a.m. sharp I raced down the stairs, our three cats following closely wanting to be fed. My cat was a blue tortoiseshell Ragdoll with ice blue eyes and I had named her Snowflake because of the grey splotches on her back that reminded me of snowflakes. Then, my brother's cat, Flame, is an orange tabby Ragamuffin and Teasie is a Siamese. They raced after me while I ran to the breakfast my parents had fixed for me. I gasped and smiled, my eyes shined and twinkled for my meal was an apple fritter. As I was eating my food Tech, my brother, came downstairs and, not to my amazement, his nose was in yet another YouTube video. How many videos can that freak watch?<p>

I watched him as he picked up his food and put it down on the wooden table while the cats swarmed around me on the light blue tile floor. I looked over at the granite tops and the two ovens behind me. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers what his surroundings look like... After we both finished eating Tech fed the cats and I headed out to buy the game. "I'll be back," I called to my brother, no answer. He like... _never_ answered. Closing the white door behind me I grabbed my black and neon green backpack that was lying on the cold stone floor of the garage. Zipping it open I brought out my hover board. It was seriously the best invention of 2032. Flipping it over I turned on each individual light, then I started the fans. I let it float for one to two minutes like the instructions said, then I hopped on. I floated over to the garage door and unlocked it with a hover code. A hover code was like a key pad that appeared after your handprint is scanned and recognized. It's like double security.

After I sent the code to the hover code I headed to the store. I smiled, always feeling so free on the hover board. My hair waved in the wind as I waved to everyone I passed. Bending my knees a little I sped down faster to the Gamestop store. Seeing the line for the new release I slowed down to scan for my cousin who I was supposed to meet up with. Yep, never hard to find that flame haired daredevil gamer. I jumped off of the hover board and shot it right at her feet. "OW," she screamed out in pain. "You'll pay for that...," she folded my hover board and threw it back at me. Catching it I put it in my backpack. "So...," I started, but before I could do anything she punched me in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" I got up, put my backpack over my shoulder, and just blankly stared at her. Her purple eyes flared with mischief. "You owe me a taco after we get this game."

"Fine. Taco bell I'm guessing?" I asked as if it was already answered.

"Uh, duh." She smiled and pulled her grey jacket over her purple crop top as if finishing a murder case. As the line finally moved for everyone to buy the game we got our money out. When we got through the door Cliffania, my cousin's name, literally jumped out of her magma print knee boots and raced to the cashier. Quickly following after her we bought the game and console. "WOW! THIS IS jScnfsvf AMAZING!" I just smiled as Cliff, as I called her, exploded into another 'this is amazing' fits. I checked the time on my halo watch, Samsung is so good at making those, and it was about lunch time. After getting my hover board out I zoomed Cliff and I to the nearest Taco bell.

* * *

><p>After we had bought Cliff's tacos she started eating, well... more like inhaling them. I'd rather prefer the homemade chili I was eating any day, though. "Do you think we'll be beta testers?" Cliff asked after eating all three of her tacos. Three tacos gone in less than a minute... that's my Cliff. "I don't know, but we better hurry up." She didn't take less than two seconds to rocket launch with her game and game console to my room. I sighed and put the dishes away then followed her to my room, well <em>traced<em> her. I hopped into my black 'cushy' chair while Snowflake hopped on my lap. Cliff was to my side and we opened up the package bringing out the game. It was like a DS game from 2014. Sheesh, these things looked old, but they were new nevertheless. The instructions were simple: Place the card in the console/bracelet then say Link Start. "Reminds you of how you started the Amusphere and NerveGear," I stated to Cliff. She just nodded while hastily placing the bracelet on. We both laid our heads back, nodded in acknowledgement, and started the game, "Link Start!"

I felt like I was being rocketed to a different world. After a moment I could feel myself again. Looking around I saw I was in the character creator. I looked to my left and saw through the wall was another player in a character creator. It was Cliff. I waved then started on my character. Above me was a count of the remaining spots for beta testers. If Cliff and I didn't make it in time we would be logged out and have to wait for a whole week. We both made our characters like us in appearance minus the fact I swapped my culottes for black combat pants with straps for holding four knives, two on each leg and a bow and arrow. Now, I had to enter my name. Three more spots left for beta testers. A lot of pressure for Cliff and I.

**Game Profile**

**Game Name: **Emeraldear **Game Nickname: ****"**Fourclaws**"**

**Weapon: **Bow and arrow **Secondary Weapon: **Four daggers

**Apply For Beta Test?** Yes

And with that I was in. **Transaction pending...** I was overjoyed seeing I was a beta tester. Glancing over at Cliff I spotted a few different features to her normal self as well. She had faint invisible wings and a bow and arrow. Her secondary weapon was the iron, or 'cream cheese' sword as she called it. Watching her press the apply button I saw as she was barely made the last person allowed into the beta test. Now, the game _really_ began...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One**

Now, the game _really_ began... I felt like I was being broken down then remade again in a different spot as Cliff and I were teleported to the beta test room. A voice started speaking and we listened intently not wanting to end up as noobs because we didn't listen to instruction. "Congratulations on entering the beta test." a computerized female voice said, why is it normally a female? "The basics of the game is to fight the dungeons underground in mineshafts. When all one hundred mineshafts are cleared you will be showed on a map where the final boss is. You will then be given a day to get to the boss room to fight with all of those in the game. You will have time to adapt to the game. Good luck, players."

* * *

><p>We regenerated in a field with lush green grass and beautiful flowers. I was already jealous of Cliff and her wings. "Hey, <em>Wings<em>," I called her by her nickname. Doing a nosedive she plummeted to the ground beside me. "I'm okay!" Getting up she dusted herself off to look at me with piercing purple eyes. "Did you get the notification?" I asked her raising one eyebrow as she looked at me dumbfounded. "N-notification?" I sighed and showed it to her. **ATTENTION: All players are to meet at the center of the beginning town hall for a special event at 4:50 p.m.** Cliff or 'Wings' just stared at it, "I knew that..." Then, we heard an unfriendly growl. Turning around we were met by a generated wolf pack. I grabbed one of my four daggers and flung it in one of the wolves' eyes. It yelped, lied down, and disappeared. Cliff flew up, leaving me on the ground._ "Yay."_ One of the wolves advanced on me and I grabbed another one of my daggers to shove in its chest, but a blur of orange, grey, and purple dove in and picked it up. "WOOOOOOooohoooOOOOO," Cliff had grabbed it, then she dropped it to disappear with no health like the other one. I just smiled, we would win. There was about three left. I flung my third dagger at the biggest one, whom I had assumed was the leader. While I did that Cliff grabbed the other two and dropped them in a lake where they drowned. I just shook my head smiling as she looked so happy.

However, when she grabbed me I screamed like a little girl. I tried to get a good grip on her shoulder while she carried me over to the lake. Screaming even more I heard Cliff just giggle. As I looked down at the water I saw my three daggers regenerate in their buckles on my legs. The crystal water was welcoming as I calmed down. "It's so beautiful!" I gazed across the fields. I could see the beginning town hall, multiple NPC villages, and a mountain with a waterfall. It was all so beautiful. The contrast of the rainbow colored flowers on the bold green grass was captivating. While, the rainbow shining in the waterfall was breathtaking. Taking a deep breath I was calmed as the sight was like nothing I could ever dream of.

Smiling, I wished this moment could last forever... but alas Cliff just always had to end everything and dropped me in the lake below. I started screaming again, but then I tried to keep calm and skydive. Looking around I was captivated again. However, everything got closer and closer. Then I smacked into the water, but it didn't hurt as much seeing I was in a game. Looking around in the water was like a new world of magnificence. Then, I looked down as a warning appeared, "Breath getting low." I started to swim up as I noticed the little pixelated bubbles on top of my hot bar. Surfacing I saw Cliff giggling above me. I just smiled mischievously and tried to splash her with a self-generated water ball. She shook of the water and her eyes glinted with mischief. I saw her look at her skills then I was blasted by a ball of fire. Managing to get under the water before it hit I was unsinged. Surfacing again I heard a ringing. I had set an alarm for the event. "Cliff, we gotta,-" she had gotten me by a Starfield of Water special attack. Soaked even more than what I was I blinked at her. "We have to attend the event!" Cliff picked me up and we sonic boomed over to the town hall. Setting me down after circling around the hall to slow down I spun around on my feet absolutely dizzy. Cliff fell on her back and rolled on the floor laughing. After I fell on my behind my vision cleared.

The event had started right as we so-so crash landed. **Thank you players for coming****.** The female voice from before began talking. **At this time we will be holding a couple duals to determine who will be selected for the first party ever created in this game. This party will be called 'The Glitches.' Those in this party will never be able to be defeated by any game created mobs. They will be able to have access to powerful weapons and armor to increase their skills. However, only five players will be selected. Fight hard.** With that the women stopped speaking. Cliff glanced at me her eyes sparkling. I smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations, Glitches.<strong> The female as only five of us stood ground. All fifty beta testers had fought until five of us stood. My hearts started to regenerate as well as the others. _"I wonder what power-ups a 'glitch' gets."_ Then the setting went black and red and everybody tensed. **Now this game is your home and bondage.** The announcers voice and grown deeper and computerized. Everyone screamed in agony as huge swords we carved into us. _"What is happening?!_ My eyes started to tear up. The sword was brought out and in over and over until all of our health was depleted. Sliding to the floor I felt like I was being torn apart in the real world and the virtual. Then it all went black.

Blinking I started seeing lines generating in the blackness. Now, I stared at a player creator. I placed a hand at to where the sword kept puncturing me. Sighing I created my character and named it Four Claws again. However, this time I got a lot more technical and made my daggers slimmer so when I attacked they would be like little needles of fire. I also and enchanted them. The two I had on my right leg were poison and fire which made you have a poison effect and catch on fire. Then, the two on my left leg were fatigue, which made my attacker weaker, and the other was a bleeding effect, once I 'claw' you with it you keep getting hurt 100 HP every five seconds. However, I had to press a button to inject the 'juice.' I color coded the juice so I wouldn't forget which effect was which. The poison was green spider venom, the fire was molten lava, the fatigue was black, sluggish juice, and the bleeding was red blood.

**"I was wrong when I said the game really began. It was only the beginning..."**


End file.
